dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel on a Vanishing Planet
This is the 27th episode of the Frieza Saga in the original dubbed Dragon Ball Z series and the 28th episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Tokoton Yarouze!! Kieyuku Hoshi ni Nokotta Futari". The episode first aired on August 7, 1991. Recap While Goku and Frieza continue their battle on Namek (2 minutes to go!). On King Kai's Planet, King Kai, Tien, and Yamcha discuss Goku's chances for survival. On Earth, Guru states to Gohan and Bulma that Krillin cannot be wished back because he has been wished back once already, and that Goku is not on Earth because he chose to stay and fight on Namek. Guru adds that Namek is about to explode. The Namekians are shocked! Piccolo says that Goku chose to stay to make sure that Frieza was defeated even though the planet's explosion will destroy him. Piccolo remembers back to when King Piccolo spit out the egg and that Piccolo was born hating Goku. Piccolo only lived for the chance to see Goku die. We see a flashback to the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament when Piccolo and Goku were battling. Even though Piccolo was able to increase to giant size, Goku still found a way to defeat him. From that day, Piccolo knew that there was something different about Goku - that he was not of this world. Piccolo next remembers the fight with Raditz. At that time, he intended to kill Goku, but Goku died during the fight. Piccolo says, "How could I hate someone who made such an honorable sacrifice?" Piccolo wonders why Goku sent him back to earth because Piccolo wanted to fight Frieza alongside Goku. Piccolo states, "Goku, now your power is greater than mine, and so is your character." Gohan starts to cry. Bulma kicks the frog out of sight. Vegeta approaches and says that Kakarot stayed because he can't turn down a good fight because of his Saiyan nature. He adds that nothing will stop Kakarot and Frieza from fighting until Planet Namek explodes and they go out with a bang! Since Vegeta was brought back from the dead, he states that he is now stronger than ever. When Kakarot and Frieza are gone, he will be the strongest in the universe! Boy, will he enjoy this! Now Vegeta is in charge and everyone must do as he says! He invites Gohan to battle with him to celebrate! Gohan is furious. Furthermore, Vegeta adds, he knows there are Dragon Balls on Earth and he intends to wish for immortality so he can rule the universe for eternity! Piccolo counters, "Too late! The Dragon Balls have already been used to wish you and the others back to life!" Back at King Kai's, King Kai fears that Goku is in over his head. On Earth, Guru can no longer tell what is happening on Namek. Piccolo says, "Don't worry, Goku will be okay." Bulma whimpers, "Goku, please don't die!" And Gohan begins to cry again. Only one minute to go until Namek's destruction! Frieza shouts, "Only one of us is leaving alive!" Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) VS Frieza (Final Form 100% depleted) Trivia * Almost all the events in this episode do not appear in the manga, and are mostly filler for the anime. Category:Frieza Saga